


Love Shack by The B-52's

by l0verbl00d



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, No Blood, No Gore, Piss, Piss kink, blowjob, implied omorashi, mild dubious consent, mild violence, no beta we die like men, this is probably mildly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0verbl00d/pseuds/l0verbl00d
Summary: BLU Spy finds a way to escape his captor, RED Sniper.
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Sniper, Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Love Shack by The B-52's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new to this fandom, so please excuse me if this is mildly ooc. I've also made a few edits here and there. :3c

Somewhere in the messy shack, the buzzing of a swarm of gnats created a constant stream of white noise. Despite the sun going down, the air was still as hot as it was during midday. Even worse, the winds were dying down. It was beginning to get humid.

He sat rested against the low windowsill. His eye was focused directly down his scope, watching. Waiting. His grip was sturdy, but loose. The environment would have made any normal person feel sluggish, but Sniper's inherent nature made it easy for him to just sit and wait for his target. It was like a game to him. Even the buzzing of a mosquito in his ear couldn't pull him from his scope. Sniper lazily smacked his lips and readjusted his grip.

Somewhere behind him, the sound of the wind echoed through the shack.

"I know you're behind me," he said, the low timbre of his voice struggling to come to life after being silent for so long. He hadn't taken his eye off his scope.

The wind stopped.

He chuckled and broke into a shit-eating grin. Carefully, he lowered his rifle from the windowsill. Then, he slowly turned around to press his back firmly to the wall. He clutched his rifle to his lap.

"You trying to play hide and seek?" he taunted, thoroughly amusing himself. Being alone for long will make you do that. "Come on, then. I'll close my eyes and count to three..."

"1..."

The wind did not stir.

"2..."

Silence echoed through the shack.

"3!"

Both of the men lunged at one another at the same time. The BLU Spy fell out of invisibility as the RED Sniper's hand met his throat. He was quickly thrust against the wall, causing the shack to rattle a bit. A second, calloused hand came up to grab his shirt collar to hoist him off his feet and into the air, dangling. Spy's butterfly knife clanged as it hit the tin of the shack floor, Sniper kicking it away with ease.

"Let go of me, you uncivilized brute!"

Sniper let go of him all at once, letting him drop to his knees unceremoniously. Before Sniper could remark on the vulnerable position, Spy was jumping up with full force to body him. They both crashed to the floor, grabbing, scratching, and twisting upon one another like a pair of animals locked in a fight for territory. Grunting like them, too.

The fight ended when Sniper roughly knocked Spy's head against the ground, rendering him unconscious. Sniper fell to his back, letting out a huff of air. What a workout. However, he got up swiftly. Spy wouldn't be out for long. He reached into his bag and pulled out some rope. Soon, Spy's hands were bound to together tightly. Not long afterwards his feet were, too. That should do it.

Sniper dragged the limp body close to where his post at the windowsill. He hoped this kerfuffle hadn't made him miss his target, or even worse... led to his discovery. As he nestled down to where he sat before, all returned to normal. He lay rested against the windowsill. His eye was focused directly down his scope. His grip was sturdy, but loose. Yes, good.

That was, until he heard the sharp inhale of breath next to him.

"Aïe aïe aïe..."

"Damn," Sniper muttered. "Was hoping you'd be out longer."

"Why have you got me tied up?" Spy asked, his tone accusatory. "You couldn't even do me the dishonor of killing me in my sleep?"

Sniper snorted. "The bonus from bringing you in would be more than triple the payment for this entire job."

"Then I can pay you quadruple to let me go," Spy said, his words glistening with honey.

"Not on your life," Sniper said. "I'd also be winning a bet, and with a bet comes bragging rights."

Spy scoffed. He turned his gaze out the window, thinking.

Suddenly, the sharp toe of a shoe jabbed the side of his leg.

"Turn around," Sniper ordered.

"What? No!" Spy sounded indignant. "Why? What are you going to do to-"

"Unless you wanna watch me piss in a jar..." Sniper drawled.

Spy wiggled beneath his ropes and managed to point himself the other direction.

"Right then."

It was... awkward. The shack was completely silent except for the sound of the jar clinking and slowly filling with liquid, bubbling. It sounded like... a lot. How long had he been holding it for? Oh, the smell...

What would be the harm in one little peek?

Spy chanced a glance over his shoulder, his eyes immediately falling down to Sniper's dick. It wasn't the thickest in the world, but it was long. It was longer than BLU Sniper's. Not that Spy was well acquainted with his Sniper's equipment or anything! The team did share a locker room after all...

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Spy looked down at his hands. He waited until he heard the sound of the lid being tightened onto the jar before wriggling his way back around. By the time he accomplished that, Sniper had already taken his position back at the windowsill. Resting and focused with a sturdy grip. Spy began to absentmindedly trace the lines of Sniper's hands and arms with his eyes. There was lean muscle there, decorated with curving veins and thick hair. He was reminded of when those calloused hands were pressed up against his throat, and the power that it took to lift his frame off the ground. While Spy was smaller than Sniper, he was not a small man. Sniper just knew what he was doing.

A plan hatched within Spy's mind.

"I could get you quintuple what they pay you," Spy offered.

"No."

"Sextuple."

"No."

"Septuple."

"No."

"Octuple."

"No!"

"Nonuple."

"You made that one up!"

"I didn't! Nonuple," Spy said. "I can get you nine times the amount they will pay you!"

"You're god damn annoying," Sniper snapped. "Shut the hell up!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Sniper finally took his eye from his scope to glare at Spy. The snarl on his face bared teeth and gum. On the other hand, Spy chose to flash his best smoulder. He squinted his eyes challengingly and smirked.

"It might be more worth my time to kill you," Sniper threatened. "That's one way to get you to hush."

"I can think of a better way," Spy teased. He dragged his gaze down Sniper's body, undressing him with his eyes before looking back up. "It could be a great deal for both of us."

"Sorry, mate. Don't swing that way," Sniper said. Immediately after he said it, though, he began to doubt himself.

"Mm, but you look so... pent up." Spy leaned forward a bit before putting on his best begging voice, "Oh, come on! I won't make a sound. You don't even have to look at me. And then afterwards you can let me go, and it'll be like this never even happened~"

Sniper bit his lip. Spy was right. He was extremely pent up. He had noticed Spy looking at his cock, at his arms, and at... well, him. A man had never looked at him that way before. Hell, women never looked at him like that either. It made him feel hot under his skin.

Sniper swore under his breath. Then, he reached for his machete and began cutting the ropes that were binding Spy's ankles together. Spy smiled coyly before shifting himself closer to the other man.

"You won't regret this~"

"J-Just shut up and do what you need to do!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The jingle of a belt buckle was followed by a zipper. Spy hummed as cloth moved and Sniper's already hardening cock sprung free. He could feel the heat against his skin.

"Wait." Sniper grabbed Spy by his jaw with one hand and gently fumbled to find the edge of his mask with the other.

"No. Absolutely not." Spy looked up, his face contorting.

"No? Do I need to remind you who's in charge here?" Sniper said sternly. This caused Spy's eyes to widen, suddenly remembering that he was a captive.

"That's what I thought." Sniper lifted the mask off, revealing messy brown and gray hair. He immediately ran his fingers through it to find a good grip, pulling Spy's mouth towards the tip of his cock.

Spy knit his eyebrows together as he gently licked from base to the tip, pulling away just before he reached the head. He instinctively looked up as he ghosted his tongue over the very tip, tasting precum, only to see Sniper with tightly shut eyes. Now that won't do...

Sniper was internally panicking. He hadn't expected Spy to be... hot? His hair was standing on end. He felt so good already. He felt the other's warm tongue glide over his shaft, almost like he was being savored. He felt like he wouldn't last long at all.

Spy's tongue began to swirl lightly around the head. He clasped his lips around it, sucking a bit before pulling off. He did his best to bring his bound hands up, working off one of his gloves in the process. He began using a hand to grip and stroke the base. He started sucking the tip and stroking the base in unison. He began listening and watching Sniper intently, trying to find what was getting him to make those delightful little strangled whimpers.

He brought his tongue to the underside of his cock, chancing a hard but quick lick to the spot just below the head. Sniper let out a deep moan before quickly clasping a hand over his mouth, so Spy began working at that exact spot. He circled his tongue around it, not quite touching. Sniper began to pant.

Spy delicately put a thumb on the spot and began to rub gently, achingly. He busied his mouth by sucking on one of Sniper's balls and pressing his face into the hair there, earning a surprised little yelp. Spy let out a deep chuckle.

"I thought you said you would shut up," Sniper said from behind his hand, struggling not to show how absolutely fucked he was getting.

"Did I say that? Aww... Désolé~" The Spy's tone was mockingly apologetic.

He then lowered his head to lick the little patch of skin beneath Sniper's balls, earning another, much louder yelp that bled into a moan. Spy was now grinning into it, his thumb still massaging at the head of Sniper's cock. He licked again at his balls before licking at the base of the shaft, lapping his way back up to the head. He gripped the base of his dick and sunk his mouth onto it without warning, causing Sniper to open his eyes and look down.

Spy was a mess. Drool freely dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Slobber and precum coated his now flushed cheeks. His hair had been thoroughly fucked by Sniper's manhandling. Eyebrows knit together, he looked entirely focused on the task at hand.

Spy began to take more and more cock into his mouth before burying his nose in the coarse patch of hair on Sniper's belly, his cheeks hollowed. Suddenly, Spy let out a deep, vulgar moan and looked directly into Sniper's eyes. Sniper gasped and gripped a fistful of hair before grimacing and failing to suppress a groan. Hot cum filled Spy's throat, and he swallowed it around the cock in his mouth. This only made Sniper whimper, all the tension leaving his body at once. They stayed hilted for as long as they could, Sniper being milked for all he had.

When Spy was allowed air again, he let out a satisfied hum. He ran his hands up Sniper's chest before placing them on his cheeks. Sniper leaned into the touch, soft and warm. Spy pet and scritched at the man's thick scruff and let out a gentle, "tut tut tut." Sniper's best response was a weak grunt before he leaned back against the wall. The last thing he remembered was a surprisingly chaste kiss being placed on his lips before he dozed off, content.

After Sniper woke up, he found scraps of rope on the floor of the shack and a phone number in his pocket.


End file.
